Irony Rocks
by Narcissa Holly
Summary: Becky, a goth girl, moves to Mystic Falls. She has an intrest in vampires, and she meets Damon. But she has also caught Klaus' eye...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story, I'm so excited! Please review, they mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries of TVD if I did, Damon would be shirtless...all the time...hehe.**

**Narcissa xoxo**

* * *

><p>Becky Williams looked up at Mystic Falls High. It looked big, and daunting. She had been there a total of 5 minutes and she was already getting a ton of stares. Becky hated people. They always singled her out without getting to know her. Just because she was different. Just because she didn't love pink or obsess over Justin Bieber. Just because she loved black and obsessed over Evanescence. Just because she was a goth.<p>

Becky had long black hair with stripes of red running through it. Her skin was white and her eyes were heavily lined with black liner. She had dark, blood red lips, a nose stud and lip ring. That particular day she was wearing a black and red striped top with black buckles across, a black pleated skirt (also with buckles), ripped fishnet tights, black heels with a red bow across the strap and a black and red spider web purse. On her finger, Becky had a Celtic ring and round her neck she had a silver necklace with a pair of fangs on. She was unique. She was most definitely different.

She headed up to the doors, to the administrator's office. As she walked down the hall, the crowds parted for her. She returned most of the looks she was getting with icy glares. Most of the kids backed off, and she walked into the office. The secretary was obviously surprised by Becky's look, but quickly regained her composure.

'And you are?' She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

'Becky Williamson. I'm new here.' She replied.

'Yes,' the secretary continued. 'Here is your schedule. Ask any of the students if you need directions. I'm sure they'd be happy to help.' Becky noticed a hint of sarcasm on that last sentence.

'Of course.' Becky walked out.

_Monday, _she thought, looking at her schedule, _History, Science, Math, English and French. Great day. _History was in H4. She could see 'L' rooms around her. She'd have to ask someone. Fantastic. She really should have checked before she chose the person to ask. It was a blonde. Becky sighed.

'Hey, do you know where H4 is?'

Blondie blinked. 'Uh…um…I'm there next. Follow me.' She tottered off in pink high heels. Becky followed. 'I'm Caroline, by the way.'

'Becky.'

'So you're an emo?'

'No. I'm a goth.' She hated it when people thought that.

'The difference is…?'

'Emos want to kill themselves,' Becky explained. 'Goths want to kill everyone else.'

'God, depressing much?' Becky raised an eyebrow. 'Sorry, I'm insensitive.'

'Yeah, you are.'

'Oh look, we're here!' Caroline said brightly, completely ignoring what Becky had just pointed out. 'Elena!' She trilled and skipped off. _I hate people,_ Becky thought for the second time that morning. She saw an empty seat next to a boy with brown tousled hair and moss green eyes. When she sat down, the guy stopped his conversation with the brunette seated beside him, and acknowledged her.

'Are you new here?' he asked.

'Yes, well noticed.' Becky said sarcasticaly and rolled her eyes.

He ignored it. 'I'm Stefan. And this,' He said, gesturing to the brunette next to him. 'is Elena.' Elena waved.

'I'm Becky.'

'Interesting outfit.' She said, being genuinely nice.

'Thanks. Is Stefan your boyfriend?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool.' said Becky, just as the teacher started the lesson,

The day flew by, she stuck with a girl named Bonnie whom she'd met in science. Bonnie was nice. She didn't seem to like Stefan though. Becky made a mental note to find out why.

At lunch, Becky sat at a table with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan.

'So Becky,' said Caroline, leaning forward in her seat. 'How are you liking Mystic Falls High?'

'Caroline,' She said, losing patience. 'I've been here,' she checked her watch. 'Three hours. I don't know.' Everyone laughed and Caroline blushed.

'I like you.' Stefan said.

'You're funny.' Said Elena.

Becky smiled and (without sarcasm or even a hint of irony) 'Thank you.'

'Do you wanna meet up at the Grill tonight?' Bonnie asked. Everyone nodded.

'The Grill?' said Becky.

'Yeah, Mystic Falls Grill, right next to the square.' Elena explained.**(A/N I don't know if this is actually where it is but I'm _hopefully _right)**

'I'll pick you up,' said Bonnie. 'where do you live?'

'23 Oakland Grove.' Becky said.

The bell rang and they all stood up.

'Is anyone in E3 for English?'

'Me,' said Stefan. 'I'll walk with you.'

'See you at the Grill, guys.' Becky said, waving.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this. becky's gonna meet Damon next chapter WOOOOOOO GO DAMON! Ahem.<strong>

**Narcissa xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't know wheather to continue with this story, since I only got one review. but i decided I would. PLEASE review! xxx**

**There are links on my profile for Becky's outfit from the last chapter and for the one in this chapter**

**Narcissa xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

For the first time in her life, Becky didn't know what to wear. She didn't have the cell number of any of the people she'd met today to ask them. She'd just have to wait for Bonnie. While she was waiting she laid out possible outfits for Bonnie to choose from.

Her window was open, it was a warm night. All of a sudden, a black crow flew onto Becky's window sill. She looked at it with curiosity; she wondered why it was there. It was a bit eerie.

'Shoo!' Becky cried, pushing the bird off the ledge. Then, the doorbell rang. It was Bonnie.

'Hey, we're gonna be a bit late 'cuz I don't know what to wear! Help me?' Becky pleaded. Bonnie nodded and Becky dragged her upstairs to her room. 'Pick one of these.'

Bonnie looked at the outfits that had been laid out. 'Um… this one.' She said pointing to a black dress, ripped fishnets and some black and white shoes that looked a bit like boots.

Becky quickly put them on and grabbed her purse. Bonnie walked out the door and Becky was about to flick the light switch when she saw two ice blue eyes staring at her from the tree outside her window.

'One minute, Bonnie' Becky called.

She walked to the window. As soon as she reached it, the eyes had disappeared. She was shaken up. What could it have been? Becky had probably been imagining it.

'Becky!' Came Bonnie's impatient voice from downstairs.

'Coming!' she shouted back.

She ran downstairs (which was very hard in the shoes she'd picked) and joined Bonnie. They went out to Bonnie's car – a silver Honda Jazz.

'Nice car.' Becky said.

'Thanks.'

'It'd look better in black though.'Becky mused

'Shut up.' They got in the car.

'So,' Becky said. 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

'Well…sorta.'

'Spill!'

'Ok,' Bonnie began. 'My SORTA boyfriend is Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's brother.'

Becky howled with laughter. 'No way! Does she know?'

'No. Do not tell her or I'll set you on fire,'

Becky's laughter stopped. 'Okay then. Um…yeah…I'll act like that's not weird at all.'

'We're here!' Bonnie said.

'You're changing the subj-'

'Come on!' She said, already out of the car.

Becky sighed, but followed. Inside the Grill, waiting for them at a large table was Caroline, Elena, Stefan and two guys Becky didn't know.

'Oh crap.' Bonnie said and paled.

'What?'

'Hey, Becky! Bonnie! Over here!' Came the voice of Becky's favourite blonde.

They walked over to where the gang were sitting. An emo-looking guy stood up immediately and gave Becky his seat.

'Becky,' said Elena, smiling. 'This is my brother, Jeremy.'

Becky swallowed thickly, looked at Bonnie and saw a murderous glare on her face.

'I'm gonna go get drinks. First round: my treat.' Becky said. She got everyone's orders and stopped at the only boy she didn't know. 'I'm sorry, I don't know who you are.'

'I'm Matt.' He said, stood up and kissed her on the cheek. 'I want a beer, by the way.' Matt sat down to venomous stares from Jeremy and Caroline.

Becky strutted to the bar, her hips swinging, and sat on a stool. The man she'd sat next to turned towards her. Becky almost screamed. He had _exactly _the same eyes she'd seen at her window not an hour earlier.

'Hello,' the stranger said. 'My name is Damon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Remember...REVIEW!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for my **_**one**_** review. Please, please, please review! I won't carry on with the story if I get no more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters (except Becky)**

* * *

><p><strong>Irony Rocks chapter 3<strong>

'You…you were…' Becky said.

'Yes? Come come, Becky, we don't have all night.' Damon said.

'You were outside my window. I recognise your eyes.'

He looked momentarily shocked, but quickly got over it. 'These eyes?' he asked, doing this _really _sexy thing with his clear, icy blue eyes.

Becky lost her train of thought, mesmerized by what he was doing. 'Um…yeah.'

The bartender then came for her order. _Screw them,_ she thought. 'Two tequila shots, please.' The bartender handed them to her. She gave one to Damon. 'It's my first night here and I wanna get drunk with someone. I think you're hot, so I'm choosing you.' They clinked glasses and downed the alcohol.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at the table, things were not going as well. They could all see Becky with Damon, laughing and drinking. They'd long since given up on Becky and gotten their own drinks.<p>

'Ah,' Stefan said. 'I see Becky has met my brother. That is an unfortunate circumstance.' He shook his head.

'He gets all the girls,' Matt moaned. 'I mean, with that eye thing he does, chicks throw themselves at him.'

'Even Elena and Caroline wanted him at one point. The only person who hasn't fallen under his 'spell', no pun intended, is Bonnie. And I'm still waiting for that to happen.' Jeremy said. Bonnie scowled at him; Jeremy shrank back in his seat. Elena just laughed.

'Hey, if Becky wants Damon, then that's ok, right?' No one answered. 'Fine.' Elena said and crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>Becky and Damon were both now seriously drunk. Becky was in danger of passing out, and Damon noticed.<p>

'Becky?' He said.

'Err… what?'

'You look pretty wasted, do you wanna come back to my place?' He said, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

'Yes, I would love that.' She downed the rest of her vodka and stood up. She wobbled, almost falling over, but Damon caught her.

'Whoa, careful.' He said.

'Remind me never to wear these shoes when I plan on drinking.' Said Becky, Damon chuckled.

He started to lead her out, but she stopped him. 'Let me say goodbye to the gang, first'

'OK, I'll come with you.'

When they arrived at the table, everyone turned to look at them. Becky had her arm looped through Damon's, and she was slightly leaning on him. Everyone seemed to be giving Damon evils.

'Do you guys know Damon?' she asked.

'Know him,' Caroline said. 'Dated him, dumped him.'

Damon smirked. 'Nice to see you too, Caroline.'

'Damon is my brother.' Stefan said.

'You two do have the same rings.' Becky mused. 'I'm staying the night at Damon's.'

'I'll see you in the morning then, I'm sure.' Stefan said. 'I'll give you a ride to school.'

'Thanks. Later.' Becky fell over (almost) twice, each time Damon caught her.

He led her out to a black Ferrari, parked behind the Grill.

'OH MY GOD! No way! Dude, your car is ah-may-zing!' Becky squealed.

'Ooooooh, I love a girl who appreciates a good car.' He smiled, getting in. Becky climbed in the passenger seat.

'Wow, this is brilliant.'

'Not as brilliant as I will be tonight.'

Becky smiled wickedly. 'My expectations are high.'

'I won't disappoint.'

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the boarding house, Becky was very excited. Her <em>first <em>day and she'd already met someone awesome. She had called her Mom in the car and told her she was staying at a friend's. Which wasn't totally a lie. Damon shut off the engine and got out of the car. In a _second _he was opening her door. But Becky was too drunk to think much of it. He took her hand and led her inside. The boarding house was epic! It was massive (for a start) and so subtly yet ornately decorated. But she didn't want to stand there and admire the décor.

Becky pushed Damon up against the wall and crushed her lips to his. With inhuman strength, he switched places with her and became the leader. She was shocked, how could he be that strong? He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs to a bedroom. He threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. Damon ripped both of their clothes off and started to kiss Becky's body. His kisses trailed up her abs, over her chest and to her neck. He stopped and looked into her eyes, but his face was different. He had red veins under his eyes and…fangs?

'You're a vampire?' she asked. Damon smiled. 'Bite me.' She exposed her neck to him.

He didn't hesitate and bit down. She moaned in pleasure rather than screaming in pain. They both melted into one and shared a blissful night together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review!<strong>

**Narcissa xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Lucky you, two chapters in one day! Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>When Becky woke up she was snuggled up to Damon. He was watching her, gently stroking her hair.<p>

'Morning, beautiful.' He said, smiling.

'Morning, sexy.' She replied. 'So, you're a real vampire then.' She said it more as a statement. She put her hand to her neck and felt dried blood there.

'Yes,' he said. 'Why are you not scared?'

'I've always wanted to meet a vampire. I've also always wanted to be one.' She hinted.

'Not yet.'

She sighed. 'Least it's not a no.'

'I don't want the others thinking I took advantage of you.'

'They know?' Becky's eyes widened.

'Yeah. Stefan's a vampire, so is Caroline and-'

'Wait, what? Caroline?' She couldn't believe it.

'I know. Bonnie's a witch. The only person who doesn't know is Matt.'

'What about Elena and Jeremy?'

'They're human, but Elena is very special. The most badass vampire in the world is after her.' He said.

'Sucks to be her then.' She blushed. 'No pun intended.' He just chuckled.

'You're so pretty when you blush.' He kissed her.

She broke the kiss to say: 'I know.'

A knock at the door ended their conversation.

'Come in, Stefan' Damon called.

'You knew it was him?' Becky asked. Damon tapped his ear. 'Cool.'

'Becky,' Stefan said. 'You'll be late for school.'

Becky sat up quickly, covering herself with the sheet. 'Crap, I forgot about school. I'll see you later?' She said to Damon.

'I'll pick you up.'

'Thanks.' She kissed him on the cheek 'can you leave me to get dressed?' She said to Stefan.

'Of course.' He shut the door.

Becky quickly gathered her clothes and dressed. 'Shit, I'm in the same clothes as last night.'

'And you still look beautiful…even if your hair is messy.' He smiled. 'See you later.'

Becky ran out of the room to join Stefan downstairs. 'Do you have anything for breakfast?'

'Cereal bar?' He asked.

'Please.' She said gratefully.

Stefan's car was not as flashy or as expensive as Damon's, and it was weird. It was some kind of red, retro _thing_. Becky decided she liked black Ferraris better.

'So…you're a vampire?' She broke the silence.

'Damon told you?' He stamped on the brake and turned to face her.

'Yeah, he bit me.' She pushed her hair back to show him her neck.

He started the car going again. 'And you're not scared?'

'Nu-uh. I want him to turn me.'

'No way! You have lived here two days and you already know way too much.'

'So maybe I do! Caroline's a vamp (why and how I do not know), Bonnie's a witch, Elena's in grave danger, blah blah blah. But look how well I'm handling this. Do you see me running for the hills or running through the town screaming vampire? No you don't. you don't have a say in my life, Stefan. It has nothing to do with you weather Damon changes me or not!'

Stefan looked surprised at her outburst. 'I know, Becky, I'm sorry. It has nothing to do with me.' He turned off the engine, they'd arrived at school.

'Thank you for understanding, Stefan.' She got out of the car.

'Becky!' Elena called from near the doors.

'What?' she hurried over.

'How was last night with Damon?'

'Amazing!'

'What's that?' she pointed to Becky's neck.

'He bit me.' She said, proudly.

'And that's a good thing? Never mind, I don't want to know. Here, put this on.' She handed her a scarf from her bag.

'Thank you.'

'So he told you about vampires, then?'

'Yep,' Becky said. 'and about you being in some sort of danger.'

'Oh, he told you about that?' she said uncertainly.

'We don't have to talk about it.'

'Thanks.' Elena said.

Then the bell rang and they headed inside. Becky's schedule was the same as Elena's so she just followed her to first period.

Art went fast, so did English and Tech. Becky couldn't wait to see Damon again and just spent the whole morning daydreaming. When lunch rolled around, Becky was forced to snap out of her daze.

'Hey! Earth to Becky!' Caroline waved her hand in front of Becky's face.

'Sorry, I'm thinking'

'About what?' Caroline asked, leaning closer. At the table there was only her, Caroline, Elena and Stefan. _Mwahahahahaha, _Becky thought, _I see an opportunity to see Caroline lose it._

'Don't go there, Becky.' Elena warned, Becky ignored her.

'Vampires.' She said, grinning like a maniac.

'What?' Caroline's voice raised an octave. 'she knows?'

'Uh-huh.' Becky said, taking a bite out of the celery stick in her hand.

' 'Lemme guess: Damon told you?'

'Right again, genius.'

Caroline turned to Stefan. 'That was her first night. How could he tell her on her _first_ night?'

'Keep your voice down.' Stefan said. Becky just sat back and enjoyed the show. Stefan explained to Caroline the whole story.

Caroline was silently fuming by the end of the explanation. Becky was happily entertained. Just then, a girl that Becky vaguely recognised walked over. She had a letter in her hand.

'Becky,' she said. 'This is for you.' As soon as Becky had the letter, the girl walked away.

'Weird.' Becky muttered.

Her name was written on the envelope in an elaborate script, far neater than any handwriting she'd seen before. She turned it over and cracked the seal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh cliffie hehe. Who's the letter from? Keep reviewing m'lovelies.<strong>

**Narcissa xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Heyy guys, thanks for reading. Please keep reviewing! Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em>Her name was written on the envelope in an elaborate script, far neater than any handwriting she'd seen before. She turned it over and cracked the seal.<em>

Becky looked at the paper. It read:

_**Rebecca Williams,**_

_**You are cordially invited to a **_

_**Masquerade Ball **_

_**At 8pm on Saturday night.**_

_**You may bring one additional guest.**_

_**Classical Venetian attire is required.**_

There was then an address that Becky didn't recognise.

'Does anyone know where 20 Waylon Street is?' everyone's eyes widened.

'Oh my god!' Caroline squealed. 'That's the big mansion on the outside of town. Someone must have bought it.'

'Read the letter out loud.' Stefan said.

'Rebecca Williams, you are cordially invited…' she read the rest of the invitation.

'Who's it from?' Elena asked.

'I don't know,' Becky said, double checking the letter. 'There's no signature.'

'It might be dangerous, Becky. Who are you going to take?' Stefan said, his voice full of concern.

'Damon.' She said without a moment's hesitation. 'If there is any danger, he can protect me.'

Stefan nodded. 'You will be safe with him.'

'So, venetian attire what's that?' Caroline said, looking confused.

Stefan rolled his eyes. 'Old fashioned, elaborate, fancy dresses and suits from around 1600-1800.'

'I knew that.' Caroline said defensivly.

'And we need masks.' Becky added.

'That is the whole point of a masquerade ball.' Elena said.

The bell rang, ending their conversation.

'Cover for me this afternoon, Elena,' Becky said grabbing her bag. 'say I'm ill or something.'

'Why?'

'I'm going to talk to Damon.'

'I'll call him.' Stefan said.

'Thank you.' Becky hurried off.

* * *

><p>Damon was waiting for her by the time she reached the gates. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.<p>

'Hey,' he said. 'Second day of school and you're already ditching, you are one awesome chick.'

'I know.'

'So why are you ditching?'

'I got an invitation today to a ball,' his eyebrows raised. 'I'll tell you at home.'

Home. She'd just called the boarding house *home*. Becky blushed but Damon just smiled.

'You're getting used to me already, you'll make a fine girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend? Are we officially dating now?'

'Of course.' He said, smirking. He opened the car door for her and she got inside.

'And you totally made sure I'm ok with that, didn't you.' She said once he was in the car.

Hurt flashed across his face.

'You're not?'

'Of course I am stupid.' She rolled her eyes and kissed him 'Now lets go home.' Damon smiled. All throughout the ride, Damon held Becky's hand. Damon was the most amazing person Becky had ever met. Not only was he gorgeous, sexy and good in bed, he was sweet, funny and smart. And he was a vampire! Icing on the fucking cake, or what?* I even think I love him,* She thought,*I've known him a day and I love him.* Their arrival at the boarding house interrupted Becky's inner monologue. Damon, using his vamp speed, got out of the car and opened Becky's door before she'd even got her seatbelt off. She laughed.

'You are such a show-off.'

He shrugged 'You love me for it.'

He slung his arm round her shoulders and they walked inside. They went to a lounge and sat on a couch.

'So this invite,' Damon began.' May I see it?'

'Sure' Becky rummaged in her purse and brought it out. Damon read and flipped it over.

'I assume you're taking me.' Becky nodded. 'What are you gonna do about the dress?'

'I was kinda hoping you'd help me there.'

'I might have something of Katherine's boxed up in the attic…. You look about her size.'

'Who's Katherine?' Becky asked.

'I didn't tell you?' She shook her head, 'Long or short version?'

'Short.'

'psychotic, ex-girlfriend, vampire bitch from 19th century who looks exactly like Elena cos their doppelgangers.'

'Okayyy….'

'She's the one who turned me.' He said trying to be helpful. 'She's also somewhere in mystic falls.'

'Just get me the damn dress.'

He grinned and disappeared. He only took about five minutes . Becky figured that was long for him. She'd help herself to a glass of scotch from the bottle on the table. Damon was holding a black, very dusty box. He set it on the table and took off the lid. The dress inside was a deep midnight blue. As Damon pulled it out of the box, it shimmered like a night sky full of stars. It had a corset laced effect on the bodice of the gown-the ribbon black. It had black lace around the neckline and on the end of the sleeves.

'Damon…' Becky whispered, gazing in awe at the dress. 'It's beautiful.'

'I know.' He said, pulling her into his arms. 'But it will look better on you.' He gave her the gown and walked out of the room for her to change. Becky slid on the gown, she couldn't lace it up, but it fit like a glove.

'Damon,' She called.

He walked in carrying a mirror and set it in front of her. He met Becky's eyes, his were full of adoration and love. Becky looked at her reflection.

'Wow,' she said, 'Now I just need a mask.' Becky said.

'I'm on it.' Damon replied.

'Thank you for doing all this, I really appreciate it.'

'Anything for you.'

Becky smiled shyly. 'Now help me get out of this dress.'

Damon walked over and helped her step out of the blue gown. HE looked at her in underwear and pouted.

'Can't you just stay like that.'

She smiled 'No, I need to get dressed.'

He grabbed her before she could reach her clothes.

'Not in my house.'

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you guys enjoyed, leave me reviews to tell me what you think!<strong>

**Narcissa xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry it's taken me a month to update. I've had really bad writers block so this is a short chapter.**

The rest of the week flew by and Saturday came quicker than Becky expected. She was excited about the ball, but couldn't help wondering, why? Why was she picked, by someone she didn't know? She's only got the invite on her second day here anyway. Who could've sent it? The ball was to be held at the big house on the outskirts of town. But, from what Becky's friends had called it, the mansion. It has been up for sale...until a few weeks prior to Becky's arrival. She could only assume that, whoever was living at the house, sent her invitation.

She got out of bed and went straight over to Damon's. She didn't bother to knock, she felt she was welcome.

'Damon!' Becky shouted. 'Get your ass down here!'

'Boo.' A voice from behind her said.

Becky screamed. 'Omigod, _never _do that again.'

Damon just laughed and hugged her from behind. 'It's the ball today. How're you feeling?'

'Excited, I guess.' Becky said.

'Well,' he kissed her. 'You better go get ready. I know how long it takes you women. Use one of the spare bedrooms.'

Becky grabbed the box with the dress with the dress in and hurried upstairs. When she got inside the spare room, she flopped down on the bed and sighed happily. _I think I love Damon, _Becky thought. But it was way too early to tell him. They had been together just less than a week, she couldn't tell him yet. Becky stood up and took the dress out of its box. It really was beautiful, it suited her perfectly. And it wasn't black! She even managed to lace it up this time. She looked stunning.

After a few hours, Becky was ready. Her hair was curled, in a messy updo. Her eye make-up was simple (since she'd be wearing a mask) but her lips were a deep red, a beautiful contrast against the pallor of her skin. She had simple diamond studs in her ears, her favourite Celtic ring and a silver nose stud. She was ditching the lip ring tonight; she was trying to look classy. She had shiny black ballet flats that weren't visible under her dress. Damon said he'd sort the mask, so Becky went downstairs to find him.

As she walked through the living room, she saw Damon. He looked incredible! He was wearing a black suit with a midnight blue shirt. He had a simple black mask that covered the top half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible. His dreamy, sexy, alluring ice blue eyes. In his hand he had another mask. Presumably for Becky. It was midnight blue and the design was the same as on Becky's dress. Hers was on a black stick with blue and silver ribbon streaming from the top. Damon walked up to Becky and gave her the mask.

'Madame,' he said. 'your mask.'

'Thank you, sir.' She mock curtsied. She held the mask up to her face.

Damon took her arm and led her to the car. His amazing black Ferrari.

The journey did not take them long and soon they were at 20 Waylon Street. The mansion was humongous. All old-fashioned and fancy. People dressed in elaborated gowns and tailored suits (all equipped with a mask) were spilling out onto the lawn.

Damon parked the car on the grass and they walked over to the house. People parted to let them through, they were all strangely polite and courteous. A waiter offered them champagne upon their arrival and they gladly accepted. Becky and Damon walked to the main hall where dancing was taking place.

Their champagne flutes quickly emptied and Damon left to find some more.

A man strode over to Becky as soon as she was alone.

'Hello.' Said the man, kissing her hand.

Becky blushed. 'Hi. My name's Becky.'

He smiled. 'My name is Klaus.'

**I know this isn't my best work, but I felt I needed to update. All the people who have favourite please review to give me motivation to finish this story!**

**Narcissa x**


End file.
